Rainy Day
by Shire hobbit
Summary: Frodo invites Sam to go exploring with him. But things don't go so well when the two get caught in a storm. Finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Lord of the Rings_; any of the characters, locations, etc. This is just a piece of fan fiction, which I hope you like! This is my first Lord of the Rings fic, so please let me know what you think…

~~~~~

Frodo awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. Yawning, he sat up and looked around. He had been living at Bag End for almost two weeks, but he was still amazed – he was actually here! Of course, things were different here than at Brandy Hall, but he loved it. He didn't know very many hobbits yet, but that would come in time. Looking out the window, he noticed how bright it was. It was a bit later than he thought; what he was smelling couldn't be breakfast, but perhaps second breakfast.

Sighing, he shoved off the covers, and climbed out of bed. He went to the closet and chose something to wear. Once he was dressed, he headed for the kitchen. As he walked down the long hallway, he marvelled at how big Bag End was – bigger than most of the other hobbit-holes he had been in. He didn't need to guess which room was the kitchen, with all the sweet smells coming from it.

"Good morning, Bilbo," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

Bilbo looked away from the pan on the stove, and smiled at Frodo, "Good morning." He gestured to the stove, "I had hoped to have everything ready by the time you woke up, but since you're here," he nodded to the table, "have a seat."

"Smells great," Frodo complimented. He went over to a cabinet, and got out two plates, forks and knives. After placing them on the table, he sat down and helped himself to the food that was already set out.

"Sleep well?" Bilbo asked. He took the pan off the stove and set it on the table.

Frodo nodded, picking at his scrambled eggs; he wasn't really very hnugry. Sighing, he felt a strange uneasiness start to grow in his stomach. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going into town," Bilbo told him. "Would you like to come?"

Frodo thought about the offer - he'd only been to town once, but he wasn't in the mood to go right now. He shrugged, "Not today, I suppose… but maybe next time." He hadn't been out much yet, "I think I'll go exploring."

Bilbo nodded, "Very well. Where are you going?"

"Hmm, I don't know, probably just--" Frodo started, but was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Bilbo smiled and stood up, "I'll get it."

"Me too," Frodo smiled, the uneasiness in his stomach was gone. He shrugged it off as nerves, but what was there to be nervous about? Standing up, he followed Bilbo to the door.

After opening the door, Bilbo greeted the visitor, "Well, hello, Hamfast." Noticing the other, younger vistor, he smiled, "Hello Sam."

"Hello Mr. Bilbo," they both greeted.

"Hello Mr. Frodo," Sam called out, as Frodo walked up behind Bilbo.

Frodo chuckled to himself, "Hi Sam." He had met the Gamgee family last week, and Sam seemed to really like him. But that was okay, he didn't mind. Although Sam was about 12 years younger than Frodo, he seemed like a nice lad.

"If you'd come out here, I'd like to talk to you?" Hamfast said to Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded, "Okay." He turned to Frodo, "I won't be long."

Frodo shrugged, "Alright." He turned to Sam, "Come on in." He led Sam into the parlour, "So, what's new with you?"

Sam smiled, "Well, my father's going to let me help him with some gardening."

"I thought you already did that," Frodo commented.

"Yes, sort of," Sam said slowly. "Before, he was just teachin' me. But now, I'll get to do some things on my own."

"Oh…" Frodo said. "Well--" Frodo was cut off by a sneeze. "Good luck," he finished.

Sam smiled, "Thank you." He looked at Frodo curiously, "Do you like it here?" Sam shrugged, "Is it much different than Buckland?"

"Sure it is," Frodo smiled. "Most of my family and friends are there. But yes, I do like it here. Hobbiton is still unfamiliar to me, but I'll get used to it. Actually, I was going to go out today and have a look around." Then he got an idea, "Hey," he said thoughtfully. "Would you like to come with me?"

Sam looked doubtful, "I don't know. My father might not like it…"

Frodo smiled, "Well then, let's go ask him."

"No, I…" he started, but Frodo was already on his way. He sighed, and hurried to catch up with Frodo.

They found Bilbo and Hamfast out in the garden. They were turning to go back inside, when Frodo and Sam walked up to them.

"Mr. Gamgee," Frodo said. "I was planning to go exploring today. Do you think Sam could come with me?" he asked hopefully.

Hamfast looked to Sam, who shrugged. He looked back to Frodo, "Well, I'm 'fraid not, not today, I'm gonna need his help. But why don't you ask some other time," he turned to Sam. "I'm sure he'd love to."

Sam nodded excitedly, "Uh huh."

"Now come on," Hamfast said to Sam. "We should get going."

Once they started to leave, Bilbo said to Frodo, "Shall we get back to breakfast, if it hasn't cooled too much?"

Frodo shook his head, "No thanks, Bilbo--" he sneezed again. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything, have you?" Bilbo asked.

Frodo nodded, "I'm sure."

"Hmm…" Bilbo mumbled thoughtfully. He shrugged, "Well, okay…"

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo had been out exploring for a few hours, when the uneasiness in his stomach returned. He didn't know why he might be nervous, though. Maybe he was worried about getting lost? But that was very unlikely to happen, he hadn't gone far. Oh well, he just won't think about it, maybe it will go away again.

When he came to a small river, he decided it was far enough, so after a short rest, he'd start to head back. He sat down, and leaned against a tree. While he was sitting, just listening to the water trickle by, his mind drifted. "Exploring would be much easier, and fun, if I didn't have a certain time limit," he said to himself. "If only I could come out here for a couple of days… But Bilbo wouldn't let me, would he? Maybe Bilbo would come with me? Or maybe Sam could come with me? Yeah, that would be fun – I can ask Sam tomorrow. We could come here, and cross the river, then go on and…" He smiled and chuckled, he was making plans already, and he didn't even know if he could do it. "It's a silly idea anyway. Why would me and Sam be allowed to come out here, by ourselves? But, then again, why not?" He sighed, "I'm sure Bilbo and Mr. Gamgee can think of a few reasons why not…" He closed his eyes, and listened to the calming sound of the water… After a few minutes, he sighed, and stood up. It was time to head back.

~~~~~

By the time Frodo reached Bag End, it was late afternoon. He was out of breath, for he had been running for a while. He went in and found Bilbo in the drawing room. When Bilbo heard the creak of the door opening, he turned to see Frodo. "Ah, Frodo, did you enjoy…" it was then that Bilbo noticed Frodo's heavy breathing. "Are you alright?"

Frodo nodded, "Yeah…I ran back."

"Really?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"No…no, not…all the way," Frodo told him. "Just a little bit."

"Oh… Well, do you think you're hungry now, I was just about to start fixing dinner," Bilbo said.

"Oh yeah, I'm really hungry now! Can I help?" Frodo asked.

Bilbo laughed, "Sure, but don't go sneakin' somethin' when I'm not looking." He teased.

Frodo laughed, and pretended to pout, "You don't trust me?"

Bilbo got up from his chair, "Come on."

"Actually, Bilbo, there's something I wanted to ask you," Frodo told him as they entered the kitchen.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Bilbo. But before Frodo could answer, he said, "Oh, wait. There's something I'm going to need…"

"What?" Frodo asked.

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Bilbo said as he left the room, leaving Frodo to wonder what it was. It wasn't long before Bilbo returned, carrying a bag. Frodo watched curiously as Bilbo took out a small box. He set it on the table and took off the top, "I got these in town today."

Frodo walked over to see what was inside. He chuckled, "Mushrooms!"

"Yes," Bilbo laughed as he turned away, preparing something to cook. "Oh, uh, what was that you wanted to ask me?"

Frodo didn't answer, he was thinking about the mushrooms. He could already taste them.

"Frodo?" Bilbo asked, turning around.

"Hmm?" Frodo looked at Bilbo.

Bilbo shook his head and chuckled. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Well…" Frodo said slowly. "While I was out today… I was thinking, maybe… Well, maybe I could go out for a few days. I-Instead of only a couple hours."

Bilbo thought about it. He didn't like leaving Frodo for too long. Often, Bilbo thought of Frodo as his own, and worried about him. But, then again, he was in his tweens. He opened his mouth to object, but saw the hope in Frodo's eyes. "I suppose, maybe for two or three days," Bilbo agreed, against his better judgment.

"Really?" Frodo asked, surprised. He smiled, "I can?"

Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you," Frodo said happily. But then his face grew serious again, "Do you think, if I ask Mr. Gamgee, he'd let Sam come with me?" Bilbo sighed and shook his head, but before he could say anything Frodo continued, "I mean, he did say to ask the next time I go out."

"Yes, Frodo," Bilbo agreed. "He did say that." He was about to say something, but then changed his mind, "Why don't you go and ask him…"

Frodo nodded, and started to leave, but then remembered he offered to help Bilbo. He turned around, but before he could say anything, Bilbo told him, "It's alright, I can take care of this. You go on now."

Frodo smiled, "Okay, thanks Bilbo!"

Bilbo smiled until Frodo left the room. He really didn't think Hamfast would allow Sam to go with Frodo, and he hoped Frodo didn't get too upset.

~~~~~

Frodo knocked on the door of the Gamgee home. The door opened to reveal a lovely young hobbit lass. "Hi Frodo," she said, recognizing him.

He smiled, "Hi Daisy. Can I talk to your father?"

"Sure," she agreed. "Come in."

He waited inside, by the door, while she went to get her father.

"Daisy, who was at the--" asked Mrs. Gamgee as she came to see. "Oh, hello… Frodo, isn't it?"

He smiled and nodded, "That's right."

She smiled, "Sam's eating right now, but you're welcome to join us for dinner."

Frodo shook his head, "No, thank you. Actually, I just came to talk with Mr. Gamgee."

"Oh!" She shrugged, "Well, alright then."

"Oh, no, no," he said. "I came to ask him something, but you should probably stay, cause the decision is probably up to you, too."

"Me? Well, what is it?"

"Here he is," Daisy pointed her father in the direction of Frodo.

"Daisy, go and finish your lunch now," Mrs. Gamgee told her.

"Okay," Daisy nodded, and went back into the kitchen.

"What was it you wanted?" asked Hamfast

"Well," Frodo sighed. "Bilbo has agreed to let me go on a little…trip…exploring…for a couple days. And I was wondering if Sam… if you would allow Sam to come with me?"

Hamfast looked surprised, "You want to take Sam with you?" He sighed, "Well, you know I'd like Sam to start helping me with the gardening… when were you planning this?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could leave tomorrow morning, stay one day, and come back the next…" Frodo said hopefully.

"Hmm…" Hamfast said. "So, three days?"

Mrs. Gamgee nodded slightly at her husband, "I think that would be fun for Sam."

"Yeah, but…" he sighed heavily. "You're right," he said to his wife. He turned to Frodo, "Okay, he can go."

Mrs. Gamgee smiled, and Frodo sighed with relief. He had been nervous about asking, since Bilbo hadn't seemed too positive about it. "Thank you, sir," he said, and turned to leave.

"Wait," Hamfast said. "Wouldn't you like to tell Sam?"

Frodo paused, thinking. "No, you go ahead, I'm going to tell Bilbo, I'll see Sam tomorrow. Thank you again, goodbye."

After he left Mrs. Gamgee laughed. "It's probably a good thing. If Frodo told him, Sam would be so excited, he probably wouldn't let Frodo go yet…"

~~~~~

As Frodo was walking back to Bag End, he tripped and sneezed. Why was he sneezing so much today? He also had a strange feeling in his stomach. And this morning he hadn't had much of an appetite. He hoped he wasn't catching a cold. He couldn't now! But, his appetite had come back, after all, he was going to eat dinner. He had been so nervous about asking for permission for Sam to go with him, he had forgotten how hungry he was. But now, his stomach was starting to growl at him, reminding him. No, of course he wasn't sick…was he?

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

When Frodo woke the next morning, the first thing he was aware of was a constant pounding in his head. He sighed, what a time for a headache! At least it didn't hurt very much - he could put up with it. He sat up, wondering what time the Gamgee's expected him to pick up Sam. He thought about it for a while, before finally deciding that he would pack, have breakfast, and then go over there. Once he made his decision, he got out of bed and smiled - he was looking forward to the day. He got dressed, then pulled a bag off the top shelf of his closet. He was deciding what all he should take, when Bilbo knocked on the door.

Frodo, with a handful of clothes, couldn't open the door. "Come in," he said.

Bilbo walked in and, seeing Frodo packing, he smiled, "I think you'll have fun on your little 'trip.'"

Frodo nodded, "Me, too."

"Do you know where you're going?" Bilbo asked curiously. "You should probably figure that out so you don't get lost."

Frodo finished putting the clothes in his pack and looked up at the wall, thinking. Finally he looked over to Bilbo, "Yeah, you're right, that would help. But I hadn't thought of that, I'm not sure where to go…"

"I have an idea," Bilbo told him. "Come with me," he said, waving his hand for Frodo to follow. He led him into the Drawing room, and over to a table. "Here now," he said, picking a sheet of paper and handing it to Frodo. "What don't you take this with you?"

Frodo took it, and shook his head, confused, "What is it?" He started to unfold it.

Bilbo shrugged, "It's a map of the area. I thought it might be useful."

"Oh…" Frodo nodded, looking at the map. "Yes. It will. Thank you."

Bilbo started to leave, but when he reached the door, he turned around. "Oh, yes, I nearly forgot, there's one more thing. I know you're going to have fun with Sam, but I have a surprise for you when you return."

Frodo looked up, "A surprise? Like what?"

Bilbo shook his head and smiled, "I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise!"

"Oh, come on," Frodo teased. "I won't tell…"

"Right," Bilbo said. "You won't tell yourself?"

Frodo smiled and nodded, "No, I won't!"

Bilbo shook his head and chuckled, "Naw, you might let it slip."

"Alright," Frodo sighed playfully, it wasn't very often that Bilbo kept secrets from him. He set the map down on the table, and studied it, considering where to go.

As Bilbo left the room, he patted his pocket, checking for something... Yes, the letter from Frodo's Aunt Esmeralda was still there…

~~~~~

"Hi Sam," Frodo said he he walked up to the Gamgee's home. Sam had been waiting outside for him.

"Hi Mr. Frodo!" Sam said excitedly.

Frodo chuckled, "You ready?"

Sam smiled, "Yes!" He took a step backwards, "Just let me tell my parents we're leaving…" He ran inside, leaving Frodo to wait. A short while later, he returned, "Okay, we can go!"

Frodo nodded and started walking up the road. He smiled, "Well, come on then."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, walking beside him.

"North," Frodo told him. He looked at Sam's curious expression, "Don't worry, I have a plan…for now."

Sam shook his head, "Oh, I'm not worried, Mr. Frodo. I trust you." And he did. His face told Frodo that he was telling the truth - he trusted him completely.

Frodo smiled, "Thanks, Sam."

The two walked on for a long while, telling stories and laughing at each others jokes. Frodo told Sam about Brandy Hall and Buckland, and in return, Sam told Frodo about Hobbiton.

Finally, at about noon, Sam stopped and sighed, "I'm getting hungry. I haven't eaten nothin' since breakfast, and you haven't neither. Aren't you hungry, too?"

Frodo shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I am." He sat down and pulled two apples out of his pack, handing one to Sam.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked thoughtfully. "Why did you ask me to come out here with you?"

"Well…" Frodo said slowly. He shrugged, "I wanted to go exploring for a couple o' days, and I didn't want to go alone. So," he smiled. "I thought I'd invite a friend."

"Oh…" Sam said, smiling.

The rest of the time was spent in silence. Frodo finished his apple, and waited for Sam to finish his.

"Ready to get started again?" Frodo suggested, once Sam was done.

"That's all?" Sam asked. He was still hungry.

Frodo chuckled, "Sorry, Sam. Yes, that's all for now. But, I have a nice dinner planned."

"Dinner? We have to wait that long?" Sam's face fell.

"I'm afraid so," Frodo sighed and stood up. "But you can have a snack along the way. Did you bring anything with you?"

Sam nodded, his mother had packed them some goodies. He stood up, "Are we going much farther?"

Frodo got out the map, and looked at it. He showed it to Sam, "I'm guessing we're somewhere around here." He pointed to a spot. Then he moved his finger a little further up, "I plan on going here." He put the map away again, and looked at Sam. "So, no. I don't think so. We shouldn't have much farther to go." He started walking again.

Sam nodded, and followed Frodo, "Okay." He shivered a little and looked to Frodo, "Are you cold?"

Frodo thought about it, "Yeah, it does seem a bit chilly out here, doesn't it?"

Sam nodded, "I'm gonna put on another shirt." He stopped and took one out of his pack. As he slipped it on, he coughed a little, and sniffled.

"You alright?" Frodo asked him.

Sam nodded, "Yeah…"

"Okay, come on," Frodo said, beginning to walk again. The way he was feeling, he was now sure he had a cold. Even though it didn't seem like much. Still, he would hate it if he gave it to Sam - especially with this chill in the air, it could make things worse…

~To Be Continued~


	4. Chapter 4

** Thank you to all who have reviewed the story so far. I'm glad you like it!! =)

~~~~~

"Over there," Frodo said, pointing. "Hurry, head for those woods!"

Frodo and Sam raced into the forest. They had suddenly been caught in some heavy rain. Once they reached the forest, they were both out of breath.

"Maybe the trees will help catch some of the rain," Frodo suggested, leaning against a tree.

"Yes," agreed Sam, sitting down. "But we'll still get wet. It'll drip on us."

"Well, this will be fine for now," Frodo told him. He looked up at the clouds, "I hope it doesn't last long."

"Me too," Sam agreed. He sighed, "We're not gonna keep going right now, are we? I'm too tired…"

Frodo smiled, "No, Sam, we won't. Actually, we don't need to. This forest was as far as I was planning to go, anyway."

Sam looked around, "This is Bindbale Wood," he said, more to himself, than to Frodo. "Good, I was getting tired with all that walking!" he told Frodo.

"Well, I'm afraid it won't be much less tomorrow," Frodo told him. "But we'll stop and rest a few times. We would've today, but I didn't know how long it would take to get here." Frodo considered making something to eat. It was a little early for dinner, but neither of them had eaten much all day, and they were both hungry. "Tell you what," Frodo said, "Why don't I fix us something to eat…" he looked around, and gathered some fallen tree branches. Once he had enough, he attempted to start a fire. But each time he tried, something happen to spoil each attempt. Sometimes, it was the rain, and sometimes it was the wind. Finally, after about a dozen tries, he threw the sticks down and sighed heavily, "I give up!" He looked up at Sam, "I'm sorry. But it looks like were not gonna have that dinner I promised you."

Sam sighed, "That's okay. Maybe we can have it tomorrow…"

Frodo nodded, "Yeah, it'll have to wait!" He chuckled, "You know, my cousin Pippin wouldn't agree with you. When it comes to food, he wants everything, Now, Now, Now! You'd never hear him suggesting, 'tomorrow'."

"Really?" Sam chuckled. "You must've had a hard time keeping him out of the kitchen."

"Well, when he did raid the kitchen, he wasn't alone," Frodo told him. "Usually me, and my other cousin Merry, were with him. But we did more than just that – the three of us were often playing tricks."

"Did--" Sam coughed, "Did you--" he coughed again, a couple times. After clearing his throat, he asked, "Did you get in trouble?"

"Depends if we were caught…" Frodo smiled. He shrugged, "Well, yeah, sometimes we got in trouble."

"Do you miss them a lot?" Sam asked.

Frodo sighed. "Well," he said slowly. "Sure I do. They're more than just my cousins - they're my best friends, too!"

The rain lightened up, and Frodo tried, again, to make a fire. But, like before, he couldn't get one started.

They each got out their bedrolls, and searched for a dry spot of ground. Or at least an area that was the least damp. Finally, they found a big tree, that blocked most of the rain. They each took a side of the tree-trunk.

Frodo was setting up the place where he would sleep, and Sam was doing the same. Frodo stopped what he was doing, and sat, leaning against the tree, his head in his hands. His headache had stayed small for quite a while, but then he and Sam had had to run out of the rain. Now, it was getting worse.

Sam looked up and saw Frodo, "Are you okay, Mr. Frodo?" he asked, worried.

Frodo turned around and looked at Sam. He smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's okay, I've just got a bit of a headache." He paused, then added, "What about you? With that…uh, you were coughing earlier."

"I think I just had somethin' in my throat," he told him. Frodo opened his mouth to say something, but Sam wasn't finished. "Well, I do have a bit of a stomach ache," he admitted. "But I think it's cause I'm so hungry."

Frodo wasn't sure if he should be worried, but for now… He smiled, "Well, if this rain stops, we should be able to have a nice breakfast tomorrow morning!"

Sam smiled, "I hope so!"

"But if it's still raining in the morning, I hope you won't be dissappointed…"

"Oh, no," Sam shook his head quickly. "I won't, I promise!" He coughed again.

"Well, if it is raining, we'll find something good, and make a whole meal out of it," Frodo promised. "Somehow…" He knew Sam didn't want, yet another, snack.

"Okay," Sam agreed, and went back to fixing his spot.

Frodo watched him closely - it was obvious he was having a great time! The rain hadn't seemed to bother him. He was glad Sam was having fun. He smiled, and went back to setting out his 'bed'. Once they were both finished, they sat up talking. But they were both very tired, so it didn't take long, until they both fell asleep.

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo sighed as he looked out the window. He hoped Frodo and Sam had found some way out of the rain. The poor lads - they went out for fun, and now it's raining! But how could they have known?

He hoped the rain wouldn't delay the surprise he had for Frodo. Although, he guessed it probably would.

But right now, his thoughts were more on Frodo and Sam. Maybe they found a hobbit who would let them stay the night. After all, Sam knew a lot of hobbits. Maybe he found someone he knew. But no, that couldn't be. Frodo had wanted to go exploring… out in forests and fields - not in towns or cities. But where, exactly, were they going? Bilbo didn't know. He had left Frodo to figure that out for himself. Then, he hadn't asked, and Frodo hadn't told him. Of course, it wasn't that big of a deal then, but now, Bilbo wished he knew where they were…

He knew he was too worried to try going to bed, so he decided to try reading a book. He probably wouldn't feel better about the situation, until it stopped raining. Then he wouldn't, or shouldn't, have anything to worry about.

~~~~~

"Hamfast?" Bell Gamgee asked her husband as she found him in the kitchen. "What's the matter?"

"It's rainin' pretty hard," he told her.

"Hmm…" she said thoughtfully. "Usually you're happy when we get a lot of rain."

He looked up at her and nodded, "Usually…"

She sat down beside him at the table, "You're worried about Sam and Frodo?"

He nodded slowly. "It hasn't stopped raining yet, and it doesn't look like it will anytime soon. He's gotta' be gettin' soaked."

"But you don't know that for sure," she said softly.

"Do you mean to say you aren't even a little worried?" he asked.

"Of course I am! But I also trust Frodo - he is a fine hobbit, and a good friend to Sam. I'm sure he will do everything he can to make sure Sam is alright." Then, smiling, she added, "And as dry as possible!"

"You're right," Hamfast nodded. "Frodo is responsible, he will take care of Sam."

~~~~~

A boom of thunder startled Frodo awake. It was very dark. Does that mean it's late? Or is it dark from the cloud cover? Frodo couldn't tell. He felt as if he had been sleeping for hours, yet he was still tired. He looked over at Sam - he was still sleeping. It was hard to see him through the darkness, though.

What should he do? Go back to sleep? He was pretty tired. Of course, that could also be because of the long walk. Or should he get up? It could be morning… He wasn't sure. He sighed, and decided to take a walk. Maybe if he got out of the forest, it wouldn't be so dark. He decided to take his map with him - they wouldn't want to start going in the wrong direction. He saw a small figure sitting by the tree. Crawling over to it, he picked it up. Suddenly, he gasped, startled. The thing in his hands was moving. Drawing back in surprise, he dropped it. Vaguely, he saw the shape quickly climb up the tree. It was an animal, and he had thought it was his pack! He crawled around, feeling around for his pack. Finally, after a few minutes of searching, he found it.

Making his way to the edge of the woods, he realized he was right. Without all the trees, it was a little brighter. He guessed it was morning, though it must be very early. Good, then he could probably get a little more sleep! He took out his map, and tried to figure which way they came into the forest.

"Okay," he said to himself. "We came in here, so we'll need to go--" he paused when he saw a flash of lightning. Looking back to the map, he saw which way they would need to go. Suddenly, there was a big gust of wind, pulling the paper out of his hands. "Hey," he cried, and chased after it - but the wind carried it up out of his reach. He followed it for a ways, hoping it would come down - but it didn't. Finally, it caught on a tree branch - but there were no lower branches for Frodo to climb up and get it. He looked up at the sky. The clouds were very dark, and he couldn't see an end to them. This seemed like it could be a big storm. "Alright," he said with a sigh. "If this doesn't lighten up in a few hours… Sam and I will turn back."

Frodo went back to the tree, but he couldn't get back to sleep. He was too cold, and the storm was making too much noise… too noisy… too bright… too cold…

Suddenly Frodo felt a warm feeling on his face. He opened his eyes, to see the sun had come out. Since he had been gone back to his 'bed', he had drifted in and out of sleep. He yawned and looked over at Sam. He chuckled, realizing Sam must have slept through the whole storm.

He sighed, crawling over to Sam. "Sam…" he called. "Sam…"

"Hmm…" Sam mumbled, rolling over, away from Frodo.

Frodo smiled, he felt like that sometimes, too. He put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Come on Sam, it's morning…"

Sam tried pushing Frodo's hand away, "No, uh-uh."

"Come on Sam," he said, a little more serious. "You have to get up."

"But I'm too tired…" Sam protested. Finally, he rolled over and sighed, "Alright." He sat up, and looked around. Smiling, he said, "Hey, it's not raining anymore."

"Nope," Frodo said, shaking his head.

"Good!" Sam said sleepily. "When can we leave?"

Frodo shrugged, "As soon as breakfast's finished, if you want. Or we could stay here for a while."

Sam shook his head, "No, I wanna' go…"

"Okay," Frodo smiled. "How's your stomach?" he asked, remembering what Sam had told him the night before.

Sam shrugged and looked away. "Well, it doesn't feel like it did yesterday, but it does feel funny." He looked back to Frodo, "But now I have a headache and…" he coughed a little, "…I'm still coughing." He smiled, "But I am hungry."

Frodo started a fire, and fixed some bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Now that smells nice!" Sam commented. He sighed, "But… I'm sorry Mr. Frodo, but I don't really have a taste for that right now." He rubbed his stomach, "I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought…"

"If you're not feeling very well," Frodo offered. "We can go back."

"No, I'm fine. Just, still tired, and not very hungry," Sam told him.

"Oh, well, do you think you could eat just a little?" Frodo asked.

Sam thought about it, then nodded, "I guess I am at least a little bit hungry." He was curious, "Do you think it'll storm again?"

Frodo shrugged, "I don't know. But I sure hope not!"

"Where are we going now?" Sam asked. "Can I see?"

"Uh… Well… No, not exactly," he said slowly. "I lost the map last night."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry, I know the way," Frodo assured him. "We're going east until we come to a road, and then we can stay on the road until we're back home…"

"Oh…" Sam said. "Okay." He smiled, "As long as you're sure."

"Yes," Frodo nodded. "I am."

They ate their breakfast, and packed everything up, preparing to leave. But as they were leaving the forest, the sky started to get cloudy again…

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sighed heavily, and sat down on the ground, "Can we stop for a while? I'm tired!"

Frodo sat down and put his head in his hands. He was confused, he didn't know what to do. This trip was NOT going the way he had planned. Not long ago, it had started to rain again. It wasn't a heavy rain, but it brought quite a chill to the air. Plus the storm the previous night. Sam was obviously sick, and Frodo wasn't feeling very well himself. He considered turning back, but without the map, could he find his way back? He sighed, what should he do? Why did everything have to go wrong? This was supposed to be fun… There was nothing ahead of them, except fields. Where would they go if it started raining harder?

Frodo looked over at Sam, "Sam, I think we should try going home…"

"Now?" Sam asked curiously.

Frodo nodded. "But… I'll need your help - I can't remember every way we came, do you think you could remember a little?" Sam started to say something, but Frodo cut him off. "Oh wait! Nevermind, I think we should keep going. If we keep going to the road, we might come across someone with a cart, who could give us a ride."

Sam shook his head, "Not many hobbits will be out in the rain."

Frodo nodded, "I know." He shrugged, "But we could at least give it a try…"

Sam sighed and nodded in agreement, "Okay."

Frodo stood up, "Alright, let's go."

"Already?" Sam protested. "But we haven't rested for very long."

"No, we haven't," Frodo agreed. "But the sooner we leave, the sooner you'll be home, sitting in front of a nice, warm fire."

Sam smiled at that thought. He nodded and sighed. He stood up, walked a few steps, and fell back down. He shook his head, "I can't, I'm too tired. Can't we stay just a little while longer?"

Frodo sighed and shook his head, "I don't think so, Sam, I'm sorry. I think we should get going." He put his hand out for Sam, "Come on."

Sam looked away, dissappointed. Finally, he sighed and taking Frodo's hand, stood up, "I'm sorry Mr. Frodo, but it's more than I'm just tired. I don't feel very well, and I don't feel like walking as far as home. I wish I was already there!"

Frodo nodded, "I know, so do I." He shook his head, "I don't feel very well either. If it was a nice day, I wouldn't mind staying here for a while. But if we're both sick, I don't think we should stay out in the rain anymore that we have to."

Sam nodded slowly, "You're right. Okay, I'll try…"

"Alright," Frodo smiled, and they started walking again.

~~~~~

They hadn't been traveling for long, though, when Frodo thought he heard something. "What was that?" he asked Sam.

"What?" Sam asked curiously. He shook his head, "I didn't hear anything."

"It sounded like--" Frodo started, looking around. "I'm sure it--" he found what he was looking for. "Yes, it was! Look, over there," he said, pointing. "There's someone there!"

"Indeed, Mr. Frodo," Sam agreed happily, "There is!"

"Come on, Sam," Frodo started running, and waved for Sam to follow.

"Who are ya', and what are ya' doin' here?" bellowed the old hobbit, once Frodo and Sam had both come over.

"Well," Frodo started nervously. "We're out on a little trip, and we got caught in the rain."

The hobbit looked at them both. Finally, he grumped, "It's cold and wet out here. Come on inside!"

"I'm sorry, sir," Frodo said, once they were inside. "We didn't know anyone lived here. We thought it was just an open field."

"Call me Simon," he told them. He shrugged, "You can stay here if ya' want – 'till the rain stops."

Sam sniffed and coughed. "Thank you," he said, before coughing again.

"Yeah well…" Simon said, starting a fire in the fireplace. Frodo and Sam both moved closer to it, trying to get warm.

"Th-Thank you," Sam said again, shivering.

"Yes, this is very kind of you," Frodo said. He shook his head, "And we'll try not to be a bother."

"Looks like ya' already have been…" Simon said gruffly. He pointed to Sam, "If he's sick."

Frodo looked down. If Simon thought they were going to be a problem, he might change his mind about letting them stay. But when he looked back up, he was surprised - Simon's face had softened, and… was that a smile?

"What are your name's?" Simon asked, still smiling, as he sat down in a chair near the fire.

"I'm Frodo, and he's Sam," Frodo told him, surprised at Simon's change in attitude.

"Hmm… You say you were on a trip?"

"Yes," Frodo nodded, then proceeded to tell him everything up to that point.

"Well, if you're worried about rain, you can stay the night," Simon told them. Then he added, "If ya' want…"

"I th-thought you said we c-could only stay until it s-stopped raining?" Sam asked, still shivering.

"Well…" The old hobbit shrugged, "Do ya' wanna stay or not?"

"Yes," Frodo told him. He looked over to Sam, "We might as well…" It didn't look like they'd be going much farther. Not today anyway – the sunlight was beginning to fade. And they might as well have someplace warm and dry to stay…

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on," Simon said to Frodo and Sam. "Follow me."

They both agreed, but were reluctant to leave the warmth of the fire.

He led them down a small hallway, and opened a door, "Ya' can sleep here tonight."

Looking inside, they noticed the room was basically empty, except for two beds and a small table.

Simon set a lamp on the table, "Either o' you hungry?"

Sam and Frodo both shook their heads. "No thank you, Simon," Frodo said.

"Alright," Simon shrugged, and left the room.

"I know it's early, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, yawning. "But I'm tired - I'm going to bed."

"Okay," Frodo nodded. "I think I will, too." Then he thought of something. "Sam," he asked curiously. "Do you still feel as bad as before?"

Sam nodded slowly, "Yes."

"I'm sorry," Frodo told him. "I should've turned back the first time you said you weren't feeling well."

"No, it's okay," Sam told him. "You suggested turning back, but I said no."

"Why?" Frodo asked. "If you--"

"I was glad that you asked me to come," Sam interrupted. "And I didn't wanna seem like I was complainin'."

Frodo smiled, "I wouldn't have minded…"

Sam shrugged, and crawled into one bed, while Frodo crawled into the other.

~~~~~

~~~~~

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam groaned as he slowly woke up. "Mr. Frodo?" he called again.

"Feel any better?" Frodo asked as he sat down on Sam's bed.

"No," Sam admitted. He started coughing, "I wish I was home!"

Frodo nodded sympathetically, "I know." He felt Sam's forehead, noticing it was a bit warm. He smiled, "I'm gonna go see if Simon will give us a ride into town." He stood up, and suddenly felt dizzy. He reached for one of the bedposts to steady himself.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Yeah, Sam," Frodo said, when the feeling passed. "I'm fine." He turned and gave Sam a reassuring smile, before heading out the door. Slowly, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Mornin'," Simon greeted him, as Frodo took a seat at the table, and put his head in his hands.

Frodo looked up and gave a small smile, "Good morning."

"Ya' know, ya' both are pretty sick," Simon said. It wasn't a question, but an observation.

Frodo was silent. Finally, he sighed, and nodded. He looked out the window and commented, "It sure looks different that it did yesterday." The sun was shining bright, and there were no clouds to be seen.

"Uh huh," Simon replied, his attention mostly on fixing breakfast.

Frodo looked back at Simon. "I know it's sunny, but neither of us are feeling very well," he said nervously. "Would you mind giving us a ride into town?"

Simon turned to look at him. "No, I wouldn't mind that," he started.

"Really? Thanks, we'd really appreciate it," Frodo said thankfully.

"Now, you just wait, you didn't let me finish," Simon said quickly. "I said I wouldn't mind that… but, I can't."

Frodo was confused, "Why not?"

"My cart's broken," Simon explained, a little grumpy. "I've been plannin' to fix it, but I couldn't with those storms."

"Oh…" Frodo said. "Sorry." They were both silent for a while. "Well," Frodo sighed. "Is there anything else we can do? I mean, yesterday Sam felt so bad, he almost couldn't keep going. I just don't think he could go all the way home today."

Simon shook his head, "I'm sorry." Then he added, "If you're both sick, I don't think you should be goin' out anyway."

"We have to," Frodo told him. "We're supposed to be home today! If we don't go, my uncle and his parents will get worried!"

Simon sighed, "You know I don't think you should, but if you're fixed on going, I can't help you. I'm sorry."

Frodo looked away. He knew how Sam felt – just plain lousy! He couldn't make Sam walk home! But what else could he do? If they didn't go home, everyone would wonder where they were… Besides, they would both rather be at home. He had to go, but Sam couldn't. If he went, he would have to go alone… But was it a good idea?

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

"Can we leave today?" Pippin asked his Aunt Esmeralda.

She smiled at him knowingly. He was anxious to visit Frodo. "Yes, your Uncle Saradoc will take you and Merry over there today."

"I wish we could've left yesterday," Merry told her.

"Well," she said. "I suppose you could've, if you wanted to get caught in the storms." She smiled, "Anyway, I don't think one day will make that much difference."

"When are we gonna go?" asked Pippin excitedly.

Esmeralda chuckled, "I think, after breakfast."

"Oh, okay…" Pippin said, and headed off toward the kitchen.

Esmeralda shook her head, "Frodo's only been gone for a couple of weeks, but the way you two are acting, you'd think it's been years!"

"Well," Merry shrugged, "We miss him…"

~~~~~

"Are ya' sure ya' wanna go?" Simon asked Frodo.

Frodo nodded, "Yes, I told you."

Simon sighed and nodded, "Alright, but I still don't think ya' should."

"Well, I am going," he said, determined.

"Okay, okay," Simon said. "So, where are ya' going."

"Hobbiton," Frodo answered him. He started down the hall to the bedroom, "I'm gonna tell Sam…" He entered the room slowly, almost reluctantly. How would Sam react? "Hi Sam," he said, sitting down on the bed. "Feeling any better?"

Sam shrugged and slightly shook his head, "Not really…"

Frodo nodded, he had guessed that would be the answer. He smiled, "Well, it'll be okay. Soon, you'll be home."

"Really?" Sam asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Frodo told him. "I'm going to go get your parents."

"You're leaving?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes," Frodo said nodding.

"O-Okay," Sam said doubtfully.

"Oh," Frodo said shaking his head, seeing Sam was worried. "I won't be gone long."

But Sam still wasn't sure. "I can go with you…" he suggested.

Frodo smiled, "I wish you could, but I don't think you should."

"But what about you?" Sam asked. He shook his head, "Maybe you shouldn't either."

Frodo didn't know how to answer that. "I won't be gone long," he repeated. He smiled, "Don't worry."

"But Mr. Frodo--" Sam started.

Frodo shook his head and smiled, "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

Sam thought for a while, then, "Okay." He was still a bit doubtful about the idea, but he trusted Frodo…

"Good," Frodo nodded and smiled. He stood up, "So, I'll be leaving now…"

Sam nodded slowly, "Bye…"

Frodo left the room, wishing their trip hadn't gone bad.

"I know it's late," Simon offered. "But would ya' like some lunch before ya' go?"

"No, thanks," Frodo shook his head. "I'm not really hungry."

"Hmm…" Simon said thoughtfully. He shrugged, "Okay."

"Are you sure Sam will be alright?" Frodo asked as he prepared to leave.

Simon smiled at Frodo reassurringly, "Don't worry about him. I raised three children, so I'm familiar with taking care o' young hobbits."

Frodo smiled, "Okay, good." He turned and headed for the door, but just before he left, he turned around, "Thank you…"

Simon gave a small smile and nodded.

~~~~~

"Hello, Hamfast," Bilbo greeted as he answered the door. "Come in."

"Hello, Mr. Bilbo," greeted Hamfast as he entered Bag End. "I was just about to head into town, and I was wondering if you need anything."

Bilbo thought about it, "No, I don't think so…"

"Also," Hamfast said. "Do you know what time the lads will be back?"

Bilbo shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, I don't." Then he added, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I've planned a surprise for Frodo – I've invited two of his cousins for a visit. Would you like to come to dinner sometime this week and meet them?"

Hamfast nodded, "Yes, that'd be fine…"

Bilbo smiled, "Good, good."

~~~~~

Frodo went as fast as he could. He wanted to get home as quickly as possible. He was frustrated with their trip - it had been terrible! If he could just get home, and have Sam go home, then it would, hopefully, just be over!

It felt cold – the previous storms had left quite a chill in the air.

He had been walking for a few hours when it started to grow dark. Great! Just what he needed… The way this trip was going, he'd probably get lost in the dark…

But wait! Was that a river up ahead? Or just wishful thinking? He ran towards it… Was it?… Yes! He smiled as he realized it was what he thought – it was 'The Water'. If he could just cross it, it wouldn't take long to get to the path leading to Hobbiton!

But as he got closer, his smile faded. The rain had raised the water level, and the wind was making it really rough. He shook his head in surprise, there was no way he could cross it now. Unless he followed it until he came to a bridge. But did he need to? He smiled again as he realized Bag End was on this side of the river.

He was about to start on his way, when he thought he heard something - he looked up quickly. Suddenly, he felt dizzy. Everything was spinning, but there was nothing to hold on to. He lost his footing, and fell down a small hill. A feeling of dread grew in him as he thought he might fall in the water – it had looked so cold, and rough, and deep. But then he hit his head on something hard, and everything went black…

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Saradoc, Merry, and Pippin were almost to Hobbiton when they had seen Frodo walking on the other side of the river. Excited, Pippin had called out to him. Frodo turned around, but then, to the horror of his cousins, he lost his footing and fell towards the river. They hoped he wouldn't fall in. He didn't, but he wasn't getting up either.

Worried, Saradoc got out of the cart and jumped in the river, swimming over to Frodo. The current was strong because of the recent storms. Finally, after what seemed like ages, he reached the other bank, and hurried over to Frodo.

"Frodo," he called, kneeling down beside him. "Frodo." But Frodo was unconscious, and didn't hear him. He looked back to the other side of the river, where Merry and Pippin were waiting anxiously for him to come back with Frodo. He looked back to Frodo. "Come on," he said, picking him up. "We need to get you home." He got back in the water, and carefully swam back to the other side.

Frodo groaned as Merry and Pippin quickly pulled him out of Saradoc's arms. They laid him on the ground, while Saradoc crawled out of the river.

"Is he alright?" Pippin asked him.

Saradoc sighed, "I think he hit his head." He shook his head, "And…" he put his hand to Frodo's forehead and nodded, "…he felt pretty warm."

"But…" Merry began, when Frodo started coughing. Merry was confused, "If he's sick, why was he out here?" He looked up at Saradoc, "Shouldn't he be home? Especially since those storms made it so cold!" Then, as if to prove his point, he shivered.

"Yes, you're right," Saradoc agreed. "He should be home."

Saradoc bent over to pick Frodo up, but stopped when Frodo groaned again, and slowly opened his eyes. He had already started to wake up, and had heard most of what his cousins had said. He still felt dizzy, and now his head hurt more than it already had. "No…" he shook his head slightly, "No."

Hamfast was heading back to his home. Hopefully, Sam would be back by now. Maybe Bell was right; maybe he was worrying too much. But Sam had never been away, for a few days at a time, before; he had a right to worry.

He was so caught up in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice some hobbits huddled over something near the river. Curious, he pulled his cart of the road, and went to see what was going on. What he saw, was Frodo. He had obviously been unconscious, and was just now waking up; he was mumbling something. But if Frodo was here, where was Sam?

He looked to Saradoc and asked, "Wh-what happened?"

"He fell and hit his head," Saradoc informed him. "Who are you?"

"Hamfast Gamgee," he said and pointed to Frodo. "He was supposed to be with my son, but--"

He was interrupted by Frodo, "S-Sam." He sighed, "Sam is wi--" he groaned "…w-with Simon."

Hamfast shook his head, "Whose Simon?"

Frodo groaned again; his head really hurt. "W-w-we, we were…we were…" he didn't really want to take time and explain the whole thing. He tried sitting up, but had to close his eyes when things started spinning. When he stopped feeling dizzy, he opened his eyes slowly, and sighed. "He, he lives o-over there…" he pointed in the direction he had come from. "He's n-nice and… and said he, he c-could t-take care of S-Sam."

Hamfast sighed, Frodo obviously couldn't lead him to Sam. He'd have to go look on his own. Why had Frodo left Sam with this…Simon, anyway? He turned back to Saradoc, "You take him home; I'm going to look for my son." He hurried back to his cart, and headed for the closest bridge.

"Okay," Saradoc said, picking Frodo up. "Let's go…"

Merry and Pippin exchanged curious glances. What was that all about? Who was Sam?

~~~~~

To Be Continued…

~~~~~

** Alright, I know I've taken over a month to update this story. Sorry. I got a little stuck, and couldn't think of anything else to write.

Oh, and I'm not really sure when Merry and Pippin were supposed to have met Sam, but for right now, they don't know him yet.

Anyway, I hope you all still like the story… let me know, please… ~ ~ Thanks!!


	10. Chapter 10

** Thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far. I have decided to change the rating on this story from G to PG (just as a precaution), because of some ideas that I've gotten. **

~~~~~

Hamfast sighed in frustration; where was this Simon? He had crossed a bridge, but now where should he go? He tried heading in the direction that Frodo had pointed out, but… oh, where was that? He didn't know any specific place, he just had to guess where to go.

Anger grew inside him that Frodo would leave Sam somewhere. Though, he knew he shouldn't get upset; after all, he worked for Bilbo. And he knew Bilbo loved Frodo as a son. If Bilbo found out Hamfast was angry with Frodo…

Hamfast sighed, as he tried to reason with himself. Frodo cared for Sam, they had gotten to be close friends. And if Frodo left him, there must have been a reason. But what could that be? Suddenly he realized he was no longer angry, but instead he was worried. Worried about Sam. What could have gone wrong, that Frodo would be forced to leave him? With that thought, he hurried his horse, and started searching more quickly.

~~~~~

Simon opened the door to find Sam sleeping, and he smiled to himself. It was a shame he had gotten sick, but Simon liked the idea of spending time with a young hobbit again. Oh, how he missed his three children. He looked around the room, thinking back to what it had been like before. His smile grew as he remembered it all. This was the room which his two sons had shared; this was where they had grown up. This was where they had done a lot of their dreaming, planned their tricks, played their games, tried to tease their sister…

He shut the door and headed a little farther down the hall. Going into another room, he looked around. There were still some drawings on the wall, some toys in a box by the closet. Walking over to the box, he picked through it, until he found some small puppets. A tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of all those quiet afternoons when she would come out of her room and climb up onto his lap. "Daddy, will you play a game with me? Can we play with my puppets?"

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Tossing the puppets back into the box, he left the room. Wishing wouldn't bring those days back. They were gone, the children had grown up and moved away. They now had lives all their own.

But Sam was here for now. He would enjoy Sam's company as long as he could…

~~~~~

"Where could they be?" Bilbo muttered to himself as he put more wood onto the fire. He had been expecting Frodo and Sam back; he was sure they would have returned by now. He had also thought Merry and Pippin would have arrived by now. Well, Frodo was probably just running late. He certainly always enjoys his exploring…

He was jarred from his thoughts by someone knocking on the door. He smiled; if it was Merry and Pippin, then Frodo would surely be surprised when he came home. Excited, he opened the door quickly. His smile grew as he noticed Pippin.

"Why, Pippin! Hello!" he said happily. "I'm pleased that you finally made it." He looked around, "Where's Merry? And Saradoc brought you here, didn't he?" His smile faded as he noticed Pippin's frown. "What's wrong?"

"Bilbo," he looked away. "We saw Frodo."

"Oh?" Bilbo was confused. "Is that what's wrong? Did you two have a fight?"

Pippin shook his head quickly, "No, he…"

Saradoc suddenly appeared behind Pippin, carrying an unconscious Frodo. When Bilbo noticed this, his eyes widened and he gasped in surprise, "What happened."

"He fell and hit his head," Saradoc explained. "We think he's sick, as well. We don't know where he was going, but we thought it would be best to bring him home."

"Yes, yes," Bilbo nodded. "H-He should have been on his way home." He started down the hall and waved for Saradoc to follow, "Come, his room is this way."

Once they had Frodo in bed, they all went into the kitchen for a snack. "There should have been another lad with him," Bilbo told the others. "Samwise."

"Who's Samwise? Is it the same Sam that Frodo mentioned?" Pippin asked. He had been curious about that for a while.

Saradoc shook his head, "There was no one else with him. But he woke up for a bit, and mentioned the name, Sam. His father's on his way to find him."

"That's good," Bilbo nodded. Then, looking to Pippin, he added, "Sam is one of Frodo's friends. They went on a trip together, and they were supposed to be back today."

Pippin looked up to Saradoc, curiosity and worry in his eyes, "I didn't hurt Frodo, did I?"

"No, no, of course not," Saradoc assured him. "Why do you think that?"

Pippin sniffed as he tried to keep from crying, "When I called out to him, he turned around and fell. Was it my fault he got hurt?"

"Aw, Pip, it's okay," Merry told him. "It was only an accident. It's not your fault; he just tripped. Alright?"

Pippin nodded and smiled, "Good." He shook his head, "Because I didn't want to hurt him…"

~~~~~

Hamfast tried to see, but it was hard; it was getting too dark. He sighed, now what? He didn't want to just go home. But it would be useless to stay out all night, when he couldn't see anyway. It was a hard choice, but he finally made up his mind to go home. Sure, he was worried, but at least Sam wasn't alone.

He started to turn his cart around, but then caught a glimpse of something. Looking back to what he had seen, he smiled. It was a light, in a window. There was a hobbit hole over there. "Maybe whoever lives there might know who Simon is," he said to himself, hopefully.

His hopes grew as he got closer. Maybe he would find Sam tonight after all. He climbed out of the cart and knocked on the door. He waited, but there was no answer. Finally, taking a deep breath, he knocked again. This time, he heard someone unlatch the lock, and the door opened slightly.

"Who are ya'?" asked a gruff voice.

"I'm looking for a fellow named Simon," Hamfast told him, then asked. "Do you know him?"

The door opened a little more, and Hamfast could see him now. "My name's Simon," the older hobbit said. Glaring at Hamfast, he asked cautiously, "Wha' do ya' want?"

"My name is Hamfast Gamgee," he informed him. "I'm looking for my son, Sam."

Simon stared at him for a moment, then finally opened the door wide enough for him to come in. "Well, Hamfast, you're son is here--" Simon told him, cutting off the end as if there was more to be said, but he didn't go on.

Hamfast waited for Simon to take him to Sam. But Simon didn't move, he just kept staring at Hamfast. "May I see him, please?" Hamfast asked.

Simon seemed to be thinking. Finally, he gave an answer, but it was not one Hamfast would have expected. "No…"

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Hamfast stared at Simon, his mouth hanging open. He was confused, why couldn't he see Sam? "No?" he asked. "W-why not?"

"Because…" Simon started, thinking quickly, "…he's not feeling very well."

Hamfast shook his head, "I don't understand. He's feeling badly, so I can't see him?"

Simon stood up straight, trying to be the one in control. Nodding, he confirmed what Hamfast had just asked, "Yes, that's what I said."

"But he's my son!" Hamfast bellowed; he was getting frustrated now. He glared at Simon, causing him to take a step back.

From Hamfast's yelling, Simon got an idea. He put his finger up to his lips, "Shhh, please try to be quiet. Sam is sleeping." Hamfast didn't say anything; he just kept glaring at Simon. Simon smiled and went on, "Perhaps if ya would like, I'll fix somethin' for us to eat, and I can tell ya how he's been…"

Hamfast thought about this. He wasn't sure he trusted Simon. It seemed as if Simon cared for Sam, yet at the same time, didn't care; he seemed to be nice at times, yet constantly on edge. Hamfast shook his head - this was confusing. Finally, he made a decision. Sighing, he told Simon, "I just want to see that he's alright. Please let me see him. Then, we can sit down and talk…"

Simon nodded, ""Yes, that would be fine." He smiled, "I'll make some tea." He turned and started for the kitchen, but then paused and pointed to a door, "He's right in there."

Hamfast smiled, "Thank you." He headed for the door, shaking his head. This Simon was strange; Hamfast felt awkward around him…

~~~~~

Frodo groaned as his head started pounding. He slowly opened his eyes, and realized he was in his bedroom. How had he gotten here? Was Sam alright? Sam! Frodo sat up quickly. Suddenly, his head hurt worse, and everything became very blurry. Putting his hand to his head, he waited for the feeling to pass. When it finally did, he called for Bilbo.

Bilbo rushed into the room, followed by Saradoc, Merry, and Pippin. Sitting on the side of the bed, he asked, "Frodo, Frodo, are you alright?"

Frodo nodded slowly, "Yes, but…Sam? Where's Sam? Is he home? Is he alright? And, what happened? How did I get here?"

Saradoc kneeled down beside the bed and shook his head, "You don't remember?"

"Uh…" Frodo tried to think.

But before he could answer, Saradoc told him all that had happened. "And you don't remember any of that?"

"Well," Frodo said thoughtfully. "I think I might remember a little, but it's rather… well, rather hazy. I think I remember being awake, but I don't remember seeing you, or saying anything. I do remember being a bit confused, and my head hurt a lot."

"Well, it's alright," Bilbo told him. "You're home now. And Sam is probably home, as well. Do not worry about it right now." He smiled, "Would you like something to eat?"

Frodo thought about it. He was rather hungry, but his stomach was still a bit upset. Finally, he nodded, "Yes, Bilbo, thank you."

"Alright," Bilbo said as he left the room. "I'll be right back; it shall not take long to make something."

"I'll help you," Saradoc offered, then stood up and left. He knew Merry and Pippin wanted to be alone to talk to Frodo.

"You went on a trip, and didn't wait for us?" Merry asked, playfully crossing his arms.

"I didn't know you were coming," Frodo shook his head. "How long are you going to stay here?"

Merry and Pippin glanced at one another, as if they had both just remembered something. "Well…" Merry said slowly, and he made his way toward the door, "Probably a week, but I'll go find out." Frodo and Pippin were silent until Merry came back, a big grin on his face. "No, I was wrong. We're staying for two weeks."

"You didn't know?" Frodo asked curiously.

"Well, we planned to come over for a week, but Pip and I tried to get two! We didn't know if we could stay the extra week or not."

"Saradoc and Esmeralda told us they would think about it," Pippin added. "But they never told us yes or no."

"And then, since we both were excited about coming, we forgot to ask again," Merry finished. Then he smiled and added, "Until you reminded us just now…"

"Oh…" Frodo smiled. "Well, as I was going to say, maybe when I feel a little better, we can all go on another trip." He thought about everything that had happened, and added to himself, "A better one…"

"Hurray!" Pippin said excitedly, "That would be fun…"

"And Sam could come, also," Frodo told them. But then he had another thought, "That is, if his father will allow it. But even if not, I still want you to meet him…"

"You said Sam's father might not let him go this time," Merry told Frodo. "But what about Bilbo? Will he let you go again?"

"He might," Frodo shrugged. "But also, I guess, he might not," he sighed, "well, if we can go, that's fine. But if not, there's plenty to do around here…"

~~~~~

Hamfast was becoming more frustrated with Simon. They had been talking for almost an hour and a half, but Simon constantly avoided the subject of Sam. Simon would talk about anything else, but when Hamfast mentioned Sam, Simon would simply ignore him.

Finally, Hamfast stood up quickly and told Simon what he was planning, "As soon as Sam wakes up, I'm going to take him home."

Simon looked at him and nodded, "Yer from Hobbiton, eh? I haven't been there in a while. Has it changed much in the past few years?"

Hamfast slammed his hand down on the table. "Did you hear me?" he yelled. He thought for a moment, "No, nevermind what I said. I'm taking him now."

Simon hurried to block the doorway. He shook his head, "No, yer not…"

Hamfast glared at him, "Yes I am!" Pushing past Simon, he headed for the bedroom.

Simon grabbed his arm and tried pulling him back, "No."

Hamfast turned around quickly, frightening Simon, and causing him to let go. Hamfast sighed, "I do not want to argue with you." He pointed his finger at Simon, "I am leaving now. And I am taking my son with me…"

Simon backed away, and let Hamfast get his son. When Hamfast emerged from the room, carrying Sam, Simon told him, "I don't think ya should take him. He's sick, and he should probably stay in one place. Instead of going outside, where there's a chill in the air…"

Hamfast sighed and tried to answer Simon politely, "I appreciate your concern, Simon. But I truly think he would be more comfortable at home."

"But a cart ride would be so bumpy," Simon told him, shaking his head. "That won't be too comfortable."

"How else will I get him home? There is no pleasant way," Hamfast said, and started for the door.

"I have a way," Simon informed him. Thinking quickly, he added, "It would be much more comfortable for him; he won't be jostled around as much."

"How?" Hamfast asked curiously.

Simon smiled; his plan was working. "Put him back into bed and I'll tell you," he said. "I was about to mention it before," he lied. "But ya didn't give me a chance."

Hamfast thought about this. He didn't trust Simon, but… A ride that would be easier for Sam? That would be nice. But then, it wasn't a long trip, so…

"Thank you for the offer," he told Simon. "But it is not really a long trip, and I'd like to get him home soon. His mother is probably worried, also. She didn't expect me to be gone so long. So, if you don't mind, I should be leaving." He headed for the door.

Simon sighed. He tried, but…why? He started cleaning up the table, but stopped when he heard the fading sound of Hamfast's cart leaving. He went over to the window and watched as they left. Why had he done that? Why had he tried to keep Sam here? He shook his head, it didn't matter now, they were gone. Tearing his gaze off the cart, he finished cleaning the table…

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Hamfast smiled to himself as he started down Bagshot Row. They were almost home. The sun was starting to peek out over the hills, bringing on a new day. Hamfast was glad to finally be away from Simon. Sighing with content, he pulled up in front of his home; it had been a long night.

Climbing down from his seat, Hamfast looked back in the cart, at Sam. Sam was nestled in blankets, sleeping soundly. He groaned sleepily as Hamfast picked him up. Opening his eyes, he looked around. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around his father's neck, and relaxed in his father's arms. He had missed his home and his family… and now, he was just glad to be back.

Bell Gamgee sleepily cracked some eggs, causing their golden contents to fall into a frying pan. She always woke up early to make breakfast for her family, but today, she was exhausted; she had stayed up late the previous night, waiting for her husband. She hoped he wasn't too late, especially for work. Sure, Bilbo was nice enough if Hamfast was late, but he didn't work only for Bilbo, and some of the other hobbits weren't as understanding…

Hearing something outside, she glanced out the window. A smile grew on her lips; he was home. Curious about where he had been, she hurried out to greet him. She saw him carrying Sam, and paused in the doorway.

Shaking her head and smiling playfully, she told Hamfast, "If you've had him out all night, no wonder he's tired."

"I don't know all of what happened," he told her, shaking his head. "But he's not well…"

"Oh," she said, her smiled fading. "Well," she moved out of the way, "bring him on inside."

~~~~~

Frodo felt a little better after a nice, comfortable night, in his own bed. And was cheered a bit by the sun streaming in through his window. His stomach started grumbling, making him suddenly aware of just how hungry he was. Ignoring the pounding in his head, he pushed back his blankets.

At that moment, Bilbo walked in, carrying a tray of food. He shook his head and smiled, "No, no, you sit back for now."

Frodo leaned back against the head of the bed, "But…"

"Ah," Bilbo quieted him. "You've been through a lot the past couple of days, and I think it would be better if you stayed in bed." Frodo crossed his arms and pretended to pout. "Only for today," Bilbo added. Remembering the tray in his hands, he took it over to Frodo, "You didn't eat much a few hours ago, and I thought you might be hungry."

The sweet smell of everything on the trayed teased Frodo's appetite. His eyes lit up and he nodded, "Yes, I am very hungry. Thank you, Bilbo." He picked at the food with interest. "I suppose if I must stay in bed for today, may I please have a book to read?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Bilbo nodded. "What would you like?"

Frodo thought a moment. "An adventure story, of course," he said with a smile. "Something I haven't read, yet. Or perhaps," his smile grew and he got a knowing look in his eye, "you might tell me of your adventure again…"

Bilbo smiled; he knew Frodo loved hearing his tale. "We shall see…" he said.

Frodo chuckled and popped some bacon into his mouth. That answer was good enough, it usually meant 'yes'. But then he thought of something else, and the smile left his face, "I'm still worried about Sam…"

"Frodo, I told you, you don't need to worry," Bilbo assured him. "I'm sure he's fine…"

Frodo nodded; Bilbo was probably right. "Where are Merry and Pippin?" he asked curiously.

Bilbo shrugged, "They left after you went back to sleep. Probably up to some mischief, no doubt."

"How about Saradoc?" Frodo asked.

"He went home, to Buckland," Bilbo said, smiling. "He simply came to drop off Merry and Pippin."

"Oh!" Frodo said, surprised. "I thought he was going to stay."

"Well, he could have, but he was expected to be back home soon…" Bilbo informed him. "Now, how about listening…" to Frodo's delight, he started telling the story of his adventure…

~~~~~

Later that afternoon, Sam was wide awake, though he still felt pretty bad. After assuring his family that he was alright, he told them the whole story of the trip he and Frodo had taken. "…and that's why I was with Simon," he told them. "Frodo wanted to come and get you…"

Once he had heard the story, Hamfast left to do his gardening. It took him until early evening, but finally, he had only one garden left to tend. Walking up to Bag End, he tried to sort out his thoughts.

Yes, Frodo was only trying to help, but he should have been more responsible with his decision. After all, he left Sam with someone who obviously could not be trusted. If, at the beginning of the trip, Sam hadn't been feeling well, Frodo could have turned back. He also should have turned back when he noticed the sky getting dark and cloudy.

He knocked on the door to Bag End. He didn't think it was right to be angry with someone from one of his employers' family. He wasn't exactly angry with Frodo, but he wished Frodo had been more responsible about the whole thing. Bilbo answered the door, "Hello Mister Bilbo," Hamfast greeted. "I'm sorry for being so late today, but I think you know about Sam…"

Bilbo nodded, "Yes, I do. I hope he's alright…"

"Yes," Hamfast nodded. "He is."

"That's good," Bilbo said with a sigh. He smiled, "Frodo's been worried all day."

"Well, I just wanted to say I was sorry for bei--"

"Nevermind," Bilbo told him. "It's getting late, and you should be home. The garden can wait until tomorrow, if you'd like…"

Hamfast stared at him, relief showing on his face, "Yes, that would be nice. Thank you, sir."

Bilbo smiled and nodded, "Goodnight, Hamfast."

Hamfast nodded, then turned and walked away. Well, that was a relief. He was still tired after having been up all night. So, Frodo had been worried, eh? Well, that didn't prove much. Of course, he liked Frodo, and he was glad Frodo and Sam were friends. After all, he certainly was a nice enough lad. But maybe… maybe he should try to keep Sam away from Frodo… for a little while, at least… until Frodo proved he could be a little more responsible…

~~~~~

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Frodo walked slowly toward the kitchen. He still had a headache, but at least it wasn't as bad as before. He was actually feeling a bit better today. Suddenly, he heard Pippin give a small shriek, followed by Merry's laughter. Entering the kitchen, he looked around at everyone. Pippin was looking up at Bilbo, guilt all over his face; Bilbo was glaring down at him; and Merry was watching the two, obviously amused.

"What happened?" Frodo asked curiously.

"I was making breakfast," Bilbo explained, in a somewhat angry tone. "Merry offered to help, and Pippin said he wanted to help, also. Merry and I had already finished a few things; but instead of helping, I caught Pippin trying to eat when I wasn't looking." Bilbo gave a small smile, and winked at Frodo.

Frodo chuckled, wishing he would've gotten there sooner. "Uh-oh," he said, playing along with Bilbo's teasing. "That's not good. I did that once," he said to Pippin. "And… I couldn't have any meals for a whole day!"

Pippin's eyes widened, as his mouth fell open. "A whole day?" he asked, worried that he would get that punishment, as well.

Frodo nodded, trying hard to keep from laughing. "Yes, that's right."

Pippin looked unsure of what to do. Finally, he threw himself onto Bilbo, clutching his leg and looking up with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Bilbo, I'm really sorry! I'll never do it again, I promise! Please don't say that I can't eat anything today, I'm really hungry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!…"

That's when Frodo finally broke out laughing. "It's okay, Pip," he told his cousin. "We're just teasing you."

"You are?" Pippin asked; he looked as if he might cry. "Then I can still eat today?"

Bilbo smiled, and nodded, "Yes, you can eat." Then his face grew serious, and he pointed to the bacon Pippin had been sneaking, "But wait until everyone else can eat, as well."

Pippin sighed happily, "Alright, I'll wait."

Frodo finally managed to stop laughing, and looked at Bilbo curiously, "Do you mind if I go see Sam before breakfast?"

"I guess that would be alright," Bilbo told him. "But don't stay out for too long."

Frodo nodded with agreement, then looked to Merry and Pippin, "Would you two like to come along?" Both of them nodded, and followed Frodo out the door.

Bilbo watched them go, and then thought about what they had done to Pippin. He was the youngest, was he always the one being teased? He didn't seem to be angry at the teasing, though. Bilbo chuckled to himself - actually, Pippin seemed to have already forgotten it.

~~~~~

Frodo knocked on the door of the Gamgee home. The three were silent as they waited for someone to answer. Finally, Bell opened the door. Smiling, she greeted them, "Well, hello Frodo, and…" she noticed the other two "…your friends."

"These are my cousins," Frodo told her. "Merry and Pippin. They're visiting from Buckland."

"Oh… well, how do you like it here?" she asked them, still smiling.

Merry shrugged, "We haven't really had much of a chance to look around."

"Would you lads like to come in?" she asked, stepping back so they could enter.

But Hamfast opened the door wider. "Hello," he greeted them. "Here to see Sam?" he asked, and they all nodded. "Well, I'm afraid he sleeping at the moment," he informed them. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to catch his cold."

Merry and Pippin looked questioningly at Frodo. "Oh, we won't stay long," Frodo assured him. "Besides, I've already got a cold, and I can't catch another one at the same time."

"Do they, as well?" Hamfast asked, motioning to Merry and Pippin.

Frodo shook his head slowly, "No, sir."

"Alright then…" Hamfast said to them. "Perhaps Sam may stop by Bag End when he's feeling better."

"Well, a-alright," Frodo agreed, nodding. Then along with Merry and Pippin, he turned to leave.

Hamfast shut the door, and Bell crossed her arms. Shaking her head, she told him, "I don't see why you wouldn't let him in. This idea of yours is silly. They are close friends, you can't keep them away from each other for long."

Hamfast sighed; maybe she was right. But… "Not for a long time," he assured her. "Just until I'm ready to trust Frodo again."

"Well, you better hurry up with that," Bell warned. "Sam hasn't seen Frodo for a couple days, and was worried about him. As soon as he's well, you know he'll want to go over to Bag End"

"I know," Hamfast nodded. "Just let me think about it for a little while longer…"

~~~~~

"I don't understand," Frodo told his cousins. "You would not catch his cold in just a short time. Or, at least, he could have let me in for just a minute."

"Maybe he just didn't want to wake Sam up," Merry suggested.

"Yes," Frodo nodded, opening the door to Bag End. "You're probably right."

Bilbo had just finished making breakfast, when he heard the door open and shut. "You've gotten back just in time," he called out to them. "I just fin--" they walked in, and Bilbo saw the sad expression on Frodo's face. "What's wrong? Is it Sam? Hamfast said he was alright, but--"

"Yes," Frodo interrupted quickly. "He's alright. It's just that we couldn't see him."

"Oh…" Bilbo said, thinking. He knew Frodo wanted to see Sam, but if he couldn't… "How about, after breakfast, I give the three of you a ride into town?"

Merry and Pippin agreed happily, but Frodo figured it was simply to cheer him up. He realized, though, that he really did want to go. A smile grew on his face, and he agreed.

~~~~~

Simon set a picture down on the table. It was of his whole family, although it was a rather old one. His wife, Ellen; his daughter, Lina, who was only five at the time; and his two sons, Michael and Jake, they had been ten and thirteen. But that was a long time ago. Sadly, his wife had died, and his children had gotten married, and moved away. He missed them all so much… he didn't like being lonely!

Frodo and Sam were nice. But why had they come? He was getting used to being alone, but then they came and made him even more lonesome for his family. He liked them, though. They reminded him so much of his own lads. Maybe he could ask around Hobbiton to find out where they lived. Perhaps he might go and visit them…

~~~~~

To Be Continued…

*Thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far! You guys are great! I'm so glad you're liking it! ;~D *


	14. Chapter 14

Sam smiled as he woke up. He felt so much more relaxed now, and was starting to feel better. He thought he had heard Frodo's voice before. Had Frodo come by? Or had he just been dreaming? He couldn't tell; he had been so tired before. But because of his cold, he kept waking up from sneezing, or coughing, or some other thing. So he had constantly been awake. Yet, he couldn't remember if he really heard Frodo, or if it had been a dream. He frowned in confusion, and called for his mother.

"She's busy," his older sister, May, stuck her head in through the door. Walking into the room, she asked, "What do you want?"

"Was Frodo here before?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yes, he was," May nodded. "But dad said he couldn't see you, because you were sleeping. He had some friends with him, also."

Friends? Frodo was with friends? So Frodo was having fun, while he was here sick. Sam didn't blame him, though. But he was curious; he didn't think Frodo had made many friends, yet. "Who were they?" Sam asked.

May shrugged, "I'm not sure. I looked through the window, but I didn't recognize either of them."

"Oh…" Now he was even more confused. He sighed, wishing he wasn't sick! He was beginning to feel left out; as if everyone was having a good time, except him.

"Did you want me?" Bell came into the room. "I was helping Marigold get cleaned up; she had been playing in a mud puddle." She sighed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Sam nodded slightly. He opened his mouth to say something, but May interrupted.

"Sam wants to know who was here with Frodo," May told her mother.

Bell looked to Sam and smiled, "They were some of his cousins, from Buckland." She paused for a moment, then shook her head, "I can't remember their names, though. When you're feeling better, perhaps you will meet them."

"I hope so," Sam told her, smiling.

"Are you hungry?" Bell asked. "I'll make you something."

Sam nodded, "Yes." Letting out a yawn, he added, "But I'm more tired right now…"

"Come along, May," Bell said. "Let your brother sleep."

"Alright," May agreed, and happily bounced out of the room, and called for her sister, "Daisy, do you want to play a game?"

Bell quietly shut the door to Sam's bedroom, and gasped as she nearly ran into Hamfast. "Oh," she laughed. "You surprised me. How was work today?"

"I'm not finished," he told her, as they both headed for the kitchen. "I came home for some seeds." He turned to look at her, "I heard what you said about Frodo's cousins." A curious look grew on his face. He was starting to doubt the decision he had made, "Do you think I'm being unreasonable?"

"Yes, I do," Bell told him softly; honestly. "But you're only concerned about Sam's safety. Frodo made a mistake, but that doesn't mean he's not responsible."

"Frodo's responsible," May interrupted them both. She and Daisy were starting a game, and had overheard their parents through the open doorway.

"And rather good-looking, as well," Daisy put in.

Hamfast raised his eyebrows. "Good-looking?"

"Well…" Daisy blushed. "It's just something I noticed. But I don't really like him. Not like that, anyway." She giggled at her father for what he thought.

Hamfast nodded, "Well, maybe I was a bit harsh in my decision about Frodo. We'll see what happens…"

~~~~~

Frodo, Merry, and Pippin were playing a game, chasing each other around.

"That's not fair!" Pippin yelled out. "You both are bigger, and I can't catch you!" He started to run faster, and almost caught up to Merry.

Suddenly, Merry bumped into something, and he heard a startled scream. "Oh, oh, I'm very sorry." He said to the hobbit lass he had run into.

"Well, next time, watch where you're going," lectured the lass.

Merry blushed with embarrassment, "I'm really sorry." He held his hand out to her, "Here, let me help you up."

"No, I can get up myself," she said stubbornly. She stood up, then looked back at Merry in anger, ready to say something. But the look on his face showed he truly was sorry, and she wasn't so angry, "Well, I suppose I can forgive you for a little bump."

"I'm sorry," Merry said again.

The lass smiled, and nodded, "I know you are. It's alright."

Merry smiled, "Thanks--"

"Estella! Come along!" a voice called from somewhere.

The lass smiled again and started backing away, "That's my mother, I have to go now." She turned to leave, but then quickly turned back around. "By the way, my name's Estella Bolger."

"I'm Merry," he told her.

Estella chuckled, "Well, though it was a rather unpleasant way to meet, it was still nice to meet you."

Merry's smile grew, "Uh… yes, it was nice to meet you, too." Nodding, Estella hurried off to find her mother.

Pippin walked up behind Merry. "Who was that?" he asked curiously.

Merry looked down at Pippin and shrugged, "Just a lass."

"Oh…" Pippin said slowly. "Well," he tagged Merry, and smiled victoriously, "I got you!" But seeing Merry was about to start chasing him again, he turned and started running.

Frodo watched the two continue their game. He would have joined them, but he was out of breath from playing before. "Hey, Frodo," he heard his name being called, and turned to find out who. Halfred Gamgee walked up to him.

"Hello Halfred," he greeted him.

"You must be feeling better, to be out here, instead of at Bag End," Halfred told him.

"Yes, I am," Frodo replied. "But I heard Sam is still not feeling well?"

Halfred shook his head, "No, he's not. Though he is feeling a little better. So, you've been by to see him?"

Frodo nodded, "Yes, but your father wouldn't let me in."

Halfred shook his head, "I didn't think so… then he told you about his decision?"

Confused, Frodo shook his head, "What decision?"

Halfred continued, by telling him what he had been told about Simon, and then everything about Hamfast's choice concerning Frodo. "…and he didn't tell you earlier? I thought he would have." Halfred shrugged, "Well, I'm sure it will turn out alright." He gestured toward a shop, "Anyway, I should be going. But it was nice talking to you…"

Frodo nodded and waved, "Goodbye." He turned, and started looking for Bilbo. So, Hamfast didn't trust him? That's why he wasn't let inside? Because he wasn't allowed? Well, Hamfast had seemed rather eager to get him to leave. He had been curious about that, also.

Frodo sighed; this was simply a misunderstanding. And as soon as possible, he was determined to straighten it out…

~~~~~

To Be Continued…

*Well, I say again, thank you to all who have reviewed this story so far! I hope you all still like it, and continue to enjoy it! Let me know?*


	15. Chapter 15

Frodo kicked at a stone, as he walked down the walk to the Gamgee's hole. He was going over there to try to straighten out the misunderstanding. He had wanted to go right after returning from town. But that was yesterday! He had gotten busy, and by the time he was able to go, it was too late. So now, here he was, on his way…

It had been almost a week since he had gotten the idea to go out for a few days. He wished everything could just go back in time to before all this happened. Then, maybe, everything would turn out differently, and be better.

~~~~~

Hamfast was sitting in the den, trying to take a little nap. Suddenly, Marigold climbed into his lap. She smiled, and looked up at him with big eyes, full of curiosity.

"Daddy? Can we go on a pi'nic?" she asked him.

"No, I'm afraid not, sweetie," he told her apologetically.

"But you said…" she reminded him, confused.

He thought about it for a moment, and finally remembered. Yes, he had promised them a picnic. But that was a while ago… "Wouldn't you rather wait 'till your brother can come with us?" he asked her. Though, he knew it was a silly question. Usually, he had to work, and didn't have time for picnics. Without waiting for her to answer, he suggested, "Or maybe we could wait until next week?"

Marigold crossed her arms, and stuck out her lower lip. "You said we could go on pi'nic," she pouted.

He smiled; he never liked breaking promises. He thought he didn't have a choice, but to break this one. He tried thinking of an easy way to tell her no, but suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. He stood up, and set Marigold back down in the chair, "I'll be right back."

When he opened the door, he was surprised at who he saw. "Frodo?"

"Hello," Frodo greeted him. "Sir, I'd like to speak with you, if I may." Hamfast nodded and motioned for Frodo to come in. Once inside, Frodo told him, "From what I've heard, I think there's been a misunderstanding…"

"For what?" Hamfast asked him, though he was sure he knew. He had been thinking about it a lot, and he had just recently decided to forgive Frodo. After all, anybody can make a mistake… Suddenly he got an idea. Something that would make everyone happy.

"Between you and me," Frodo answered him. "I heard you don't--"

"Now, hold on," Hamfast interrupted him. "I've got a bit of a problem. Marigold just reminded me that I promised to take the family on a picnic. As you know, Sam shouldn't come. But I thought, maybe you wouldn't mind staying with him. Just make sure he's alright while we're gone… That is, if you don't mind."

Frodo stared at Hamfast, feeling a mix of emotions: confusion, surprise, amazement, relief. But… did he mind!? He smiled, "No sir, I don't mind at all!"

"That's great," Hamfast told him. "I'll tell Marigold and Sam; why don't you tell Bell, I think she's in the kitchen."

"Alright," Frodo said, still smiling. This was going much better than he thought it would.

Hamfast walked back into the den. He stared at Marigold as if he was angry, but then broke into a grin. "Alright," he told her. "We'll go."

Marigold smiled, and held out her arms, so Hamfast could pick her up. Once he did, she hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you, Daddy!" He put her down, and she went to find her sisters to tell them the good news.

~~~~~

"You would rather be out on the picnic?" Frodo guessed, noticing Sam's glum expression.

"Well, I don't mind spendin' time with you, Mr. Frodo," Sam told him. "And no, I don't think it's that, it's just… oh, I don't know what it is…"

"That's alright Sam. And your family should be home soon, anyway," Frodo smiled at his friend. "And I think that is the problem. They went out as a family, and you wish you could have gone, as well."

"I suppose," Sam said, deep in thought.

Frodo watched his friend in silence. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table. Though Hamfast did not want Sam going outside, he did allow him out of bed. How could Hamfast have even thought of… of… Frodo didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't see Sam. Sam was his best friend--

A sudden pounding on the door jarred him from his thoughts. He opened it, and once he saw who was out there, he started to slam the door. But the other hobbit caught it before it shut. It was Simon.

"What are you doing here?" Frodo asked, as he remembered all that Halfred had told him.

"I asked around Hobbiton for you," Simon told him. "I wanted to talk to you. I was going to come sooner, but something happened… But now, I want to thank you."

Frodo shook his head in confusion - what was he talking about? "Why?" he asked cautiously.

"I live alone," Simon explained. "I had gotten used to that. But then when you and yer friend came, you made me realize that I need to be around other hobbits. Yesterday was my birthday, and my daughter and her husband came to visit me. All of my family lives around Bree, and I thought about moving over there." Simon spoke with complete seriousness, "So I wanted to stop here and tell you Good-bye and Thank you."

Frodo stared at Simon; he seemed to be telling the truth. He gave a small smile, "Well… congratulations, then."

"I also wanted to apologize for giving Hamfast a hard time," Simon told him regretfully.

Frodo thought about what he should say next. He wanted to be polite, but didn't want to make another mistake. "Won't you come in… for a few minutes …to have a snack?"

"Yes, I will," Simon said, thankfully. "…for a few minutes. I really must be on my way."

"Hello," Simon said to Sam, as he followed Frodo into the kitchen. Sam looked curiously at Frodo, who simply shrugged.

"… that was fun," Frodo heard a female voice laugh. "We should do it again soon, when Sam can come along, as well." He recognized the voice as Bell's. He looked over at Simon, and got a bad feeling in his stomach. He felt as if he would be sick. He was truly scared. Sinking into a nearby chair, he nervously put his hands on the table, and took in a deep breath. This would not be easy…

Only too soon, did Frodo see Hamfast appear in the doorway. The knot in his stomach grew as Hamfast noticed Simon.

"Why is he here?" Hamfast asked, trying to remain calm.

Frodo stood up quickly, and opened his mouth to answer, but Hamfast didn't let him. "You knew!" Hamfast told him, losing his temper. "I know that you found out about everything! And yet, you still allowed him in?" He pointed toward the door. "I want you to leave…"

Frodo simply stood there. He wanted to explain, but he was too stunned to speak.

"Now!" Hamfast told him. He took Frodo's wrist and led him to the door. He knew he would probably regret this later, but at the moment, he didn't care. "I want you to leave…" he repeated sternly. He turned back to Simon, "And you…" startled, Simon backed away quickly. He bumped into a table, and heard a crash; everyone gave out surprised screams. Turning around to see, he noticed he had knocked over a lamp, and now the flame was igniting the oil. It was a fire, and it was spreading over the spilled oil…

~~~~~

To Be Continued…

** Hello! I hope everyone continues to enjoy the story… **

** And I hope you all have a Merry Christmas!! ** :~D


	16. Chapter 16

Frodo slowly walked toward the door, tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. Why had Hamfast yelled at him? It wasn't his fault!  
  
A sudden crash startled him, making him jump. Surprised screams came from the other room. What had happened? Should he go see? Or should he leave, as Hamfast told him to? It could be nothing. . . He stood, with his hand on the doornob, trying to decide. If it was nothing, he could get into even more trouble. But what if something really was wrong? Making his choice, and knowing the possible consequences, he turned and ran back to the kitchen.  
  
"What hap--" his eyes grew wide, and he gasped upon seeing the fire. How had that happened? It didn't matter! What could he do? Was there any water nearby? He looked around desperately. . .no! What then? He thought back to the rack by the door, with plenty of cloaks hanging on it. Well, all he could do was try. . . he ran out quickly, and when he came back he had one of the larger cloaks. Running towards the fire, he threw the cloak down on top of it, trying to smother the flames. Quickly rubbing his hands across it, he made sure there were no places for the fire to remain. He didn't stop until he was absolutely sure the fire was out.  
  
He sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. He could feel his heart racing and his hands shaking! It was over now; it was through. Taking deep breaths, he tried calming himself down.  
  
"Master Frodo. . ." Bell whispered, feeling very grateful and respectful towards him. Daisy and May peeked out from behind her arms, sniffling, their eyes still filled with horror.  
  
"Thank you very much," Hamfast let go of Sam, and kneeled next to Frodo, putting his hand on his shoulder. He shook his head, "I should have never doubted you. . . I was wrong. I was angry, and I judged you quickly and unfairly. I should not have done that! I am very sorry for all that I have said about you."  
  
Frodo smiled, still breathing heavily. "It's alright," he said shakily.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked Sam, worried.  
  
"Yes," Frodo nodded. "I'm alright. . ."  
  
Hamfast smiled, ". . .and you. . ." he looked for Simon, who had been sheltering Marigold. Marigold was crying into Bell's dress, but Simon was gone! "Where did he go off to?"  
  
"He said he had been away from his own children much too long," Bell told him. "And that he had to go." Though he had done a good thing, Simon still felt bad about what he had done before and he left quietly, avoiding any 'thank you's' or apologies.  
  
"I wish I could have thanked him for protecting Marigold," Hamfast said regretfully.  
  
"I'm sure he knows," Bell said comfortingly.  
  
"I think I should go home," Frodo said, slowly standing up.  
  
Hamfast nodded in agreement, "Sam and I will be by tomorrow to tend the garden. . ."  
  
Frodo smiled and started to leave. He stopped at the doorway. . . should he ask? "Sir," he began. "Do you think-- I mean, would you mind-- if I asked-- well, my cousins would like to go on a trip also; if we went, would you allow Sam to come with us?" He stared at Hamfast, expecting to get a firm 'no!' But instead Hamfast chuckled. . .  
  
"I'll have to think about it," he said.  
  
"Oh. . ." Frodo said, stunned. "A-alright. . .thank you. . .goodbye!" He ran out the door and hurried back to Bag End.  
  
~ ~ One week later ~ ~  
  
Frodo knocked on the Gamgee's front door; Merry and Pippin were standing behind him. All three were all very anxious! Hamfast opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Sam will be ready soon, he's just packing some things," he told them. He opened the door further, "Come on, you can wait inside." The three happily stepped in and waited for Sam.  
  
"Do you even know a little bit as to where we're going?" Pippin asked Frodo.  
  
Frodo shook his head and shrugged, "No."  
  
"Maybe he knows," Merry suggested. "But he doesn't want to tell us. . ."  
  
"Why wouldn't he tell us, then?" Pippin asked. He looked at Frodo closely, then asked, "If you do know where we're going, why won't you tell us?"  
  
Frodo chuckled and shook his head, "I won't tell you, Pip, because I don't know!"  
  
"Alright. . ." Pippin pouted.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Sam as he came out, carrying a pack.  
  
"We don't know where we're going yet!" Pippin said, sounding upset.  
  
"Aren't you going to figure that out before we go?" Sam asked, confused. "Even if you do have a map, we could still get lost. . ."  
  
"I don't have a map, and we won't get lost," Frodo said confidently.  
  
Sam looked away. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he wanted to go. Looking back to Frodo, he asked, "How do you know?"  
  
"Come on, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin," a voice called from outside. "We should get going!"  
  
"Because," Frodo smiled, "We have a guide this time!"  
  
Sam peeked outside and saw Bilbo waiting at the end of the path. "Alright, I'm ready," he said, smiling.  
  
The four lads rushed out to Bilbo. "Ready?" he asked, and they all nodded eagerly. "Alright then, let's go!"  
  
* * * The End * * *  
  
A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but it's finally finished!! I hope you liked it! 


End file.
